


SPN- Endverse Dean and Castiel (Destiel) Tribute- Burn with You (Fanvid)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Camp Chitaqua (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 Croatoan, Episode: s05e04 The End, Fanvids, Hurt, Lea Michele - Freeform, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Song: Burn With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 【SPN】2014 丁卡 (Destiel) 紀念 - Burn with YouMy tribute to the beloved angel Castiel and the hunter Dean Winchester (2008-2020).This took me two days to edit.As a diehard Cas fan, this is my background story of Endverse DeanCas in SPN 5x04.Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為紀念 SPN 天使戰士 Castiel 及獵人 Dean Winchester，花了兩天剪輯完成的作品，加以進一步調色精修。身為死忠 Cas 粉，這是我對 2014 丁卡故事線（5x04）細節的補充，希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830





	SPN- Endverse Dean and Castiel (Destiel) Tribute- Burn with You (Fanvid)

**Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese lines and BGM lyrics 英／中文對白及 BGM 歌詞

**  
  
Former Version 舊版：  
**   
<https://youtu.be/B6BEvbK6Jkk>   
  
  
  


**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

 **Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99

Audacity v2.4.2

格式工廠 v5.5.0

 **BGM:**

Lea Michele - Burn With You

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gs9vzCzgqi0>

  
#Castiel Forever #SPN Family #SPN #Misha #Misha Collins #Castiel #Destiel #DeanCas #Dean Winchester #Sam Winchester #Lucifer #Risa #Inias #Billie #Chuck #Rowena #Endverse #2014 #5x04 #The End #Fanvid #Burn With You #Lea Michele #Supernatural #Color Graded #同人 #邪惡力量 #凶鬼惡靈 #超自然檔案


End file.
